


Deer Satan...

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date? Obey Me! One Master To Rule Them All
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: My first Obey Me! Fic of many!Since is holiday season and my kids wrote a letter to Satan instead of Santa (easy miss spell!) I got the idea to write this!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Deer Satan...

"Deer Satan  
This is my furst tim I rite to yu.  
I wud lik a puppy and a toy.  
Yu can choos the toy.  
Plees haff I ben gud?  
Lost of luv  
Y/N age 4"

At the mythical post office 

Postal worker "Santa, I have yours all packed up ready and loaded for you"

Santa "Ho ho ho! There's a lot this year again!"

PW "Satan I got a few for you too"

Satan "really?

Santa "I think they also belong to me"

Satan "They're addressed to SATAN see? They're mine"

PW "Unfortunately it's illegal to open mail addressed to another person Sir'

Santa "Ah yes... Of course. I just worry about the children"

Back in his room at the House of Lamentation...

(Sifting through letters)

Satan "Entitled... spoilt... bratty..."

He finally gets to the last letter.

Satan "I wud lik... well its the only one that isn't demanding.... oh I can choose the toy?" 

He sits amongst his thousands of books musing over the letter from the human child.

Grabbing his D.D.D he opens the Akuzon app and starts scrolling through toys that are popular with devildom children.

Satan "If I was a kid I'd probably go for.... that!"

He jabs the next day delivery button and sits back and waits.

A few days later....

Satan "MAMMON! I'M YOUR BROTHER YOU SHOULD HAVE DELIVERED IT TO ME STRAIGHT AWAY!"

Mammon "H-hey take it easy! I uhhh.... got lost?"

Satan "WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!!"

Snatching the delivery he storms off to his room, carefully wraps the gift and re checks the child's address.

Satan "If I leave now I'll make it in time!"

Christmas morning

A human child jumps about happily at the sight of a new toy... that neither parent remembers buying.

Mom "Maybe next year you should write Santa to say thanks "

December 1st the following year...

"Deer Satan

Thankyu for last yers toy!

I love it! I play wiv it ever day.

This yer pleese choos agen for me.

Lots of Love  
Y/N age 5"

Once again, the mythical postal worker sends Santa and Satan off with their letters.

Satan "spoilt... bratty... entitled... wait, a thank you letter?" 

He turns the note over revealing the address of the human child he gave a gift to last year.

Satan "I can choose again? I like this one. A year older... maybe a book of some kind?"

Picking up his D.D.D he again scours Akuzon online, choosing a book suitable for a 5 year old.

Smiling to himself he tucked the note inside his favourite book to keep it safe.

Mammon still doesn't deliver it until Christmas Eve, leaving Satan very little time to actually get it to the human world.

On Christmas morning, the book is opened. "A history of the Devildom: children's edition"

Mom "Did you buy that?"

Dad "No, um I think this a bit old for you sweety. Mom and I will put it away until you're older"

Mom (whispers) "Get rid of it! I don't want that in the house!"

Dad (whispers) "2 years running weird gifts, maybe its time we corrected the spelling?"

Next year, December 1st

Satan eagerly digs through his letters looking for a specific 6 year old.

Satan "...they didnt write this year?" 

He didn't know why he was feeling depressed.

It was just a human child after all, they were snacks. Nothing more.

But he sat dejected, pacing back and forth until he pulled out the letter that he kept, reading the tiny humans scrawl over and over.

Present day

Lord Diavolo " Welcome! You're our final exchange student from the human realm! Lucifer? You can take things from here I gather?"

Lucifer "Of course Lord Diavolo"

The fallen angel went on to explain how things were, what would happen if the rules were broken, pacts and so forth, before introducing his 5 brothers.

Hearing his name and avatar mentioned by his much hated older brother, Satan looked up at the new student.

A flicker of vague recognition crossed his face.

Satan "Tell me your name again?"

You "umm Y/N" 

He blinks "Did you ever live at Y/A?"

You're getting more wary by the second "I grew up there..."

Leviathan "Satan has the same look as Ruri-chan at that part when..."

Mammon, who's been eyeing up your wallet, "No one cares Levi... just a little... gaaah!"

Lucifer "You'd really try that right in front of me?"

Even though Mammon was the brother charged with looking out if you, it was Satan himself that escorted you to your room.

You "...you don't need to help me unpack"

You pull out a worn out old toy from your bag.

Satan "...is that"

You "Oh this? It's the first Christmas present I ever remember getting. Although my parents told me I wrote to Satan instead of..."

Satan "....instead of Santa. You asked for a puppy and a toy of my choosing. You were 4 years old."

You "Y-you mean...."

Satan "Then the following year, your spelling was slightly better but you were the only child who said 'thankyou'"

You stare at him.

You "I don't remember getting a gift that year..."

Satan "Really? It was a book. I picked it out especially"

You shake your head "I'm sorry I don't remember"

Satan "Well... nevermind. But that was the last time you wrote to me" 

He looked... strangely melancholy for the avatar of wrath.

Satan "Anyway.... You should rest before tomorrow. Don't let Mammon push you around okay?"

You nod, still trying to come to terms with what transpired in the last few minutes.

December 1st Present Day, approximately 1 month into the exchange programme.

"Dear Satan,

Please can you resend the book you gifted me when I was 5 years old, I'd very much like to read it.

I'm sorry I never wrote to you again, can you forgive me?

Lots of love

Y/N   
Y/A

" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, if there are any spelling/grammar errors (I'm British so I know we spell things slightly differently)


End file.
